theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
December 24, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 1:34 Dragonian King HIYA LILY oops caps lock lol 1:34 Flower1470 HEY SILLY 1:34 Dragonian King what's up :P I was going to leave this on your talk page but you're here so 0 days, 11 hours, 24 minutes, and 37 seconds until Christmas 1:35 Flower1470 *SQUEAL* are you excited??? Loving77 has joined the chat. 1:36 Loving77 Hey hey hey 1:36 Dragonian King sup peep YES I AM 1:36 Flower1470 PEEP HI! 1:36 Loving77 Silly I got a warning on TTH today! :D 1:36 Dragonian King OOO 1:37 Flower1470 lol 1:37 Loving77 This is my third one. :P What's even funnier is why I got them. 1:37 Dragonian King why did you then? ... that makes no sense and it does at the same time 1:39 Loving77 Siggy violations. 1:39 Dragonian King lolwut they give you warnings for siggy violations? ._. that seems a little harsh 1:39 Loving77 yes If it's too big 1:40 Flower1470 and if you get 3 in a month they take it away 1:40 Loving77 " Image totals cannot exceed 600 (width) x 200 (height) pixels. Image file size totals cannot exceed 200kb (204,800 bytes). No more than 10 lines of text. No more than 4 images. Font size for text must be no more than the forum's size "3"." "Should you incur more than 3 signature violations within 6 months, your signature will be removed and your ability to edit it locked for 30 days. 30 additional days are added for every signature violation made after this. You may also be subject to a status change along with this, depending upon what step you are on in the disciplinary process." 1:42 Flower1470 :O THEY CHANGED IT oh snap 1:46 Dragonian King (downsizerclaus) 1:47 Flower1470 i shouldnt be typing as fast as i am..... it'll chip my nail polish :/ 1:47 Dragonian King ooo 1:48 Loving77 ooo 1:49 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. soooo You are no longer away. 1:53 Flower1470 Silly what did you ask for for Christmas? 1:53 Dragonian King NEW MARIO GAMES :D hyper ^ 1:53 Flower1470 LOL 1:58 Dragonian King what about you guys You are now away. You are no longer away. 1:58 Flower1470 The only thing I asked for was a W101 membership Everything else I simply hinted towards or didnt say at all The constant "WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR CHRISTMAS????" question was amusing :P 2:00 Dragonian King lol you should've asked for a life-size Whale statue 2:01 Flower1470 No bc who knows what i would've done to it anyway now it's a huge guessing game to see what i'm going to get :D 2:02 Dragonian King ooo 2:03 Flower1470 although it's nervewracking to wonder if i'll actually get what i really want 2:04 Dragonian King usually if everything on my list was getted (lolwut) and there's still room in the presents budget I'll get money :3 yey 2:04 Flower1470 GETTED LOL ooooh money My grandmother and aunts usually give us money our* O_o 2:08 Dragonian King sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 2:08 Loving77 I'm going bye 2:09 Flower1470 BYE PEEP Loving77 has left the chat. 2:09 Dragonian King ooo tell peep silly says bye lol 2:10 Flower1470 "okay whatever!" that's what i got lol 2:10 Dragonian King :P ah peep 2:10 Flower1470 :D you guys are cute lol 2:11 Dragonian King (rofl) 2:12 Flower1470 I'm serious! 2:13 Dragonian King lol LILY IDK WHAT TO DO FOR THE SILLYS ZEXAL SEASON 1 FINALE You are now away. Lily I made a new chapter of Saving ToonTown :D http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/topic/139782-saving-toontown/page-4#entry1911948 I'm gonna continue the new Zub You are no longer away. 2:39 Flower1470 I gave my friend a Friends-4-ever heart chair and a baked potato for Christmas on Webkinz, I mean 2:40 Dragonian King lolwut brb 2:40 Flower1470 I should've given Chris the potato and cheese You are now away. 2:51 Dragonian King back lol soooo You are no longer away. 3:01 Flower1470 i have an hour left before i have to leave im really tired though Dragonian King has left the chat. 3:02 Flower1470 ooo You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 3:12 Dragonian King sorry lol I gtg Bye Lily and Merry Christmas :D You are no longer away. 3:12 Flower1470 Bye :D Dragonian King has left the chat. 3:14 Flower1470 ooo You are now away. You are no longer away. . Category:Chat logs Category:December 2013